Don't take the girl
by lunarmidnightwolf
Summary: Duncan growing up just doesn't want Courtney to go... One shot DxC based off of Tim McGraw's song Don't take the girl
To those who are familiar with my writing I'm sorry that you're still waiting for me to update my other stories I've hit a little writer's block. So currently I'm writing other things hoping to get past it. This is a short one-shot with Duncan and Courtney from Total Drama Island this is if the competition never happened and both of them just grew up in the same town. Hope you like it's based off of Tim McGraw's song "Don't take the girl" well hope you like Duncan and Courtney are a little OOC. But now on to the story...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the song this was based off of or Total Drama

* * *

At 6 years old...

Duncan was excited today was the day his dad was taking him on their fishing trip it was going to be so much fun. Duncan smiled as he waited for his dad on the front porch steps holding his fishing pole.

"Ready to go dad?" asked Duncan as his dad came out the front door as a little girl came walking through the front gate holding a fishing pole as well she had chocolate brown hair mocha like skin and caramel eyes but all Duncan saw as a strange girl

"Now son we can't leave her behind her and her daddy where gonna come but her daddy was called into work so I volunteered to take you both," spoke Duncan's father as he knelt down to his eye level and smiled

"Son I know you don't want her to go but some day you might change your mind" Duncan frowned at that

"Take DJ, Trent or even my best friend Geoff, take anyone you want as long as she doesn't go" replied Duncan as his father ruffled his hair and took his hand

"Her name is Courtney her dad and I work together and Courtney this is my son Duncan" introduced Duncan's father as Courtney nodded her head

"It's nice to meet you Duncan" spoke Courtney using her manners even if the boy was being a dummy but Duncan ignored her as he spoke to his father once more

"Dad take any boy in the world but please don't take the girl" begged Duncan as the little girl frowned at him

"My name is Courtney" said Courtney to Duncan not like being called 'the girl'

"More like Princess"mumbled Duncan as his father just laughed at the two and taking Courtney's hand began to leave to take them fishing at the lake

* * *

10 years down the road...

The same little boy and the same little girl had now grown up into teens as they left the movie theater Duncan held her close as she shivered and he took off his leather jacket placing it around her shoulders as she smiled sweetly up at him

"Thanks" said Courtney as Duncan smiled back

"Anything for you princess" replied Duncan sincerely as he leaned down and kissed her

"I love you Duncan" whispered Courtney as Duncan smirked

"I love you too" at that he held her close still as they made their way to his car

A stranger was passing by when he suddenly ripped Courtney away from Duncan shocking him as he pulled a gun and placed it to her temple

"If you do exactly what I tell you to do there won't be any harm" said the masked stranger as Duncan grit his teeth if the stranger didn't have Courtney then he could have taken him but he didn't want to risk Courtney's life. If he didn't have the gun Courtney could have taken him but she was so scared as tears ran down her face and she shivered in fright. Duncan's eyes softened his body losing the first afraid for the first time not for himself only for her. He was the big bad guy on campus at school but here he was just defenseless he couldn't even protect her. He didn't want anything to ever happen to his princess.

"Take my money here's my wallet here's the keys to my car I don't care take it for a drive" spoke Duncan scared that something would happen to Courtney as he held out the objects to the stranger

"Please just don't take my girl" begged Duncan the guy's eyes flicked to the objects as he still held the girl before throwing her down and grabbing them and running.

Duncan hurried to Courtney as he gathered her in his arms. She was crying, but alright he looked her over double checking to make sure wasn't hurt. He didn't care that he the bad boy of Wawanakwa high was mugged all he cared about was that Courtney; his girlfriend; his princess she was safe and back in his arms.

* * *

8 years later...

Time passed again and the young couple who were just teens were now adults. Duncan had gone and joined the military after high school and was training military dogs. Courtney was working in a large company as a director and was the youngest to date to obtain the position at the corporation.

Duncan however at this point in time, sat at the table having just finished dinner with his wife.

"Dunkie" moaned his wife as he looked up to the kitchen doorway to see his now heavily pregnant wife standing there holding her stomach

"I think it's time to go" she wheezed as Duncan shot up and quickly began to help her to their car

"Don't forget the bags" mumbled Courtney as she began to take deep breaths trying to control the pain

"Don't worry sweetheart they're in the car along with the baby seat it'll be okay" replied Duncan although who he was trying to encourage himself or Courtney he wasn't sure

"Don't forget to call our parents" groaned Courtney as Duncan buckled her into the seat before running to the drivers side

"Got it" rushed Duncan as he placed his phone down and hooked it up to his bluetooth as he started the car and waited for the garage to open Courtney began to do her breathing exercises that she had learned in the birthing classes

Duncan held his wife as she grit her teeth and pushed all the while crushing his hand as she gasped for air she began yelling profanity in both English and Spanish at him cursing him for getting her pregnant

a baby's cries filled the room as Courtney panted

"You did so well honey" spoke Duncan as he kissed his wife's temple her eyes closed as she panted

"Mr Calliver would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" asked the doctor as Duncan left his wife's side to do so

However afterwards the machines started beeping and everything went to chaos as a nurse nudged Duncan out

"Sir you'll have to leave the room for now it seems your wife's heart rate is dropping rapidly" she spoke as she then rushed back to attend to Courtney Duncan stared at the now closed doors wondering what the hell was happening to his wife

Duncan turned to walk to the waiting room where he knew his and Courtney's family would be waiting

As he told them everything the news of the newborn was clouded by the worry they had for Courtney's welfare Courtney's mother gasped as she quickly turned and cried into her husband's arms Duncan's own mother touched his arm gently in worry as his father placed an arm around Duncan's mother Duncan stared at the ground numb not sure what the hell to do. His wife; his beautiful loving wife and best friend had finally given birth and he wasn't even sure if she was still breathing to celebrate it with him. Duncan grit his teeth as he clenched his fist. Turning he punched the wall of the waiting room startling everyone as their eyes softened with pity

Duncan slid to the floor cradling his hand as he began to pray

 _Please god don't take my wife don't let her leave me take the breath that you gave me, take the heart from my chest, I'd gladly take her place if you'll let me please make this my last request. Take me out of this world, god please don't take my girl._ Thought Duncan prying with all of his being his wife would be okay the memory of when they first met played in his mind.

* * *

6 years later...

Duncan smiled at his little boy as he remembered how he had met his son's mother back when he was just 6 years old he remembered how he had been so upset with his father for bringing along that strange little girl. So as he got things ready to take his son on his first fishing trip he couldn't help but smile as a little girl walked on through the front gate and his son gave him a look that he knew now that he must have worn when he looked at his own father all those years ago. He ruffled his hair and smiled down at his boy

"You know you might one day change your mind" spoke a voice as both father and son turned to look at the large woman who leaned on the front door frame as she craddled her large stomach and rubbed at aching back smiling at the two as Duncan smiled back as he made his way to her and placed a hand on her stomach feeling the children inside as he kissed his wife. That day six years ago he had almost lost her but she had come back and god did he know how lucky he was as both parents smiled down at their son he looked at the girl again before looking at his parents before addressing his dad

"Don't take the girl" begged his son as both Courtney and Duncan couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out as they where filled with nostalgia.

* * *

Well that's it I hope you enjoyed that it's a little different than how the music video ends cause I'm pretty sure his wife died but I still hope you liked please R&R

Until next time

~Lunar


End file.
